


枕镜而眠

by Reeno



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:07:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25748641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reeno/pseuds/Reeno
Summary: 为了奶自己水仙佐写的。一切为了俩佐能搞一块。还有日常迫害豆子。
Relationships: Edward Elric/Roy Mustang, Roy Mustang(manga)/Roy Mustang(2009)
Kudos: 12





	枕镜而眠

**Author's Note:**

> 大部分用官阶分人，09佐=上将  
> fa佐=上校  
> 上校挺坑的  
> 没校对可能有错字啥的

坠入这个熟悉的屋子稍稍还是使马斯坦上将有些吃惊，迄今为止他所记录的最久远的跨度也只有两周，大部分情况下，他会往前几天，或者倒退几天。

但这间公寓是他刚刚调任到中央那时租下的，约定之日后他回到东部，这房间就退了，回归中央后他依然短暂在这里居住过，那时他还是中将，之后他买下了一套小房子，就没再住过这个地方。

昏暗中能看到屋里的陈设相当老旧，屋里空荡荡的，一件制服挂在椅子上，浴室的方向传来水声。他走过去拿开手套翻开叠起的衣服，借着微弱的光线看了一眼，三杠三星，上校。

通常而言，他也从没有遇见过另一个自己，这是全新的体验，在他发现自己出了问题之后的一段时间，他阅读了一些文献，没有可以给出解答的东西，但确实存在时空悖论恐慌，某些学者认为擅自更改过去会对未来造成不可预估的影响，马斯坦至今还没碰上过这样的问题，但现在他得想一想是否需要回避一下屋内那位正在洗澡的自己了。

陈设过于简单，这应该是他刚搬来的时候，还没来得及备齐家用，手套是全新的——这没什么参考性，他有大量的备用手套，战争之后它们的使用率也没这么高，所以只要他戴着，通常它们都是崭新的；制服很新，晋级后得到新肩章的自己确实在搬去中央的时候使用了新的制服，那么多差不多可以确认时间节点了。

艾尔利克兄弟那时候多少岁来的？才十一二岁吧，没人知道五年后他们会在整件事情中经历些什么，那时他将爱德华带入军队，确实也只是希望他们最终可以取回自己失去的东西。他不会想到过在这短短的时间里他自己将有怎样的经历，也许他可以提醒年轻的自己某些关键的事情？但这样做的后果不可预计，也许他应该闭上嘴，什么也不要干涉。

刚到中央那段时期他除了安置自己，还重新规划了一下中央城的信息来源，做了不少调查整理，也探索了不少地方，一度忙得脚不沾地，这就很有可能是前期准备中的一天，但他无法确定自己具体正在忙些什么，屋里过于空旷，他走向亮着灯的卧室，注意到军部配给的床单、被褥和枕头，床头柜上的灯是这里唯一的亮度来源，在点亮了卧室的同时也让柜面上的物体变得有些过于醒目。

上将眯了眯眼睛，不着痕迹地轻声哼了哼。

他对空气中湿度的变化是很敏感的，当枪口抵上后腰，熟悉的声音从他背后响起时，上将并没有感到太过惊讶。

“举起手，”与他的感觉稍有不同，这声音确实年轻，但有些过于柔和，像一团温暖的棉絮，尽管知道自己的声音在旁人听来会与自我认知的有所不同，但他不认为差异会有这么大，他自己的声音应当更厚实，更有力度，而不是这种有些粘腻的低沉。“转过来。”

不过也许他知道粘腻感的来源，他确定自己没有往这间卧室里带过任何人，也没有过为了自我纾解而做过类似的准备，也许他的出现也不太是时候，但不管怎样他也有些好奇这接近八年之前的自己看起来是什么样子的，他举着双手，缓慢地转身。

对方比自己想象中的矮一些，也许是因为他只穿了浴袍，湿漉漉地滴着水，胡乱拨到后面的头发使对方的脸型的线条暴露出来，显然年轻的上校有一点惊讶，但他将情绪管控得很好。

马斯坦不认为自己看起来是这副模样，即使在八年之前，被水汽笼罩着的男子确实看起来年轻，但他眼睛和脸颊的弧度都更圆润，与他柔和低沉的嗓音正好相衬。

“在等人吗？”上将微微侧了侧头，床头柜上的灯光漏出来，将手臂和浴袍领口敞开处露出的皮肤打得有些闪烁，刻意压低的黏腻的嗓音正符合上将现在的打算，他们之间的相似之处如此醒目，对方绝不会错过这个。

“不是你。”上校回应，视线顺着上将的移开往床头柜的方向扫了一眼，又慢条斯理地移了回来。

他的睫毛在灯的映射下泛着微光，眼皮顺着他的动作微微起伏，眼神冷淡，但身体语言保持着紧张，这有点让人着迷。知道自己富有魅力是一回事，近距离直观感受是另一回，也许他不应该在对方用枪口对准自己的时候考虑这个问题，但马斯坦上将确实在对方评价威胁的同时评估着自身的吸引力，如果不是先入为主的那几个物品使他分心，那就得怪罪眼前这人潦草拴在身上的浴袍和赤着的脚，以及没来得及干透的那些在他皮肤上到处滑落的水珠。

“脱掉外套。”枪歪斜一下，指示主人的指令。

上将的深色外套是挂在身上的，所以只需拨开它就会被脱下，露出底下的肩章。他降下手，注意对方随着他动作移动的视线，观察那人在衣服掀开时细微眯起的眼睛，很快那视线就遇上了他的。

“或许你不应该将它对准你的上级，”上将开口，“马斯坦上校。”

这有些冒险，人造人中有能够变化外形的恩维，尽管后来它死了，但眼前的上校对它的存在还不知情，或许上将可以告诉他，但这太过冒险，而且这位上校确实和自己有些不同，长相、声音、行为方式，他不会往这个地方带任何只为了解决生理问题的对象，但也许这位上校不这么介意，他应该谨慎一些，毕竟事情发酵到最后，中央几乎没有人可以信任。

“这也许只是伪装。”马斯坦上校淡淡地推测，他的唇色很浅，呼吸短暂轻促，如果不是对自己非常了解，也许发现不了他掩盖在冷静表面下的紧张。

“你可以检查。”上将说，“当然我也不建议你用枪口指着任一时期的自己，后果会很难预计。”

黑色的眼睛眨了一下，上校没有移开枪，但他的视线挪开了，停留在上将举着的手上。上将花了两秒才记忆起他手上浅淡的伤痕，尽管进行了治疗，但疤痕自那之后就没有褪去，他能够察觉这损伤在使用炼金术时给他带来的滞后感，有段时间他为了适应这个伤害造成的影响而进行了相应的训练，但除此以外神经受损不严重，并没有给他带来太大的不便。

但马斯坦上将并不希望对方就此提出问题，如果解释，势必需要涉及过多之后的信息，他没有准备能在这么短的时间里圆上一个安全的说辞，也许应该找个方式让对方闭嘴。

击晕显然是最有效的第一选择，但马斯坦上将突然有了个更不错的想法，既可以满足对方的需求，也顺便可以满足自己的好奇心。

“上一次你找人陪伴是什么时候的事情了？”他保持着友善而轻柔的语调询问，如果他们足够相似，对方绝对不会错过这个显而易见的邀请。

上校低低地呣了一声，眉梢轻挑，“有些时候了，”语句顺着一边弯起的嘴角滑了过来，“你在暗示些什么，上将。”

他放下手，手背贴着枪侧，轻轻推到一边，“我建议，我们可以用些别的枪谈谈……”

“你常对别的男士这样讲话吗，上将？”笑意短暂爬上眼梢，当距离更近，很容易能闻到他身上传来的清甜香气，军部配给的通常都是无香型的洗沐用品，显然这位上校为了等待的对象做了些准备，但在马斯坦本人的经验里，他通常更常用烟熏气味更浓郁的香调作为点缀，而且更倾向于自己的伙伴闻起来像眼前的这个人。

这还挺有趣的，因为这味道有极大可能不是为了取悦女性，但他的记忆中这时期的自己并没有找过同性的伙伴。

“不是所有男性都有让我这样开口的魅力。”上将凑近了些，但仍保持着短短的间距，他可以清晰地观察到对方对此细微的反应。

“送出的称赞自己还要占去一半，”上校把枪口往下绕去，从两人的中间又缓缓抬上来指向了马斯坦上将的下颚，“那可是没有什么诚意啊，长官。”

那人的指节搭在扳机的侧面，保险栓也没打开，他们贴得太近，感觉房间都被点着了，水汽带着温度把四周熏得黏着醉人，这是闭上嘴的好时候了。如果让他自己评论一下，那么这位上校在挑逗男性这方面做得有些过于熟练，也许这确实不是他的过去，而是某个平行的，另一个马斯坦的世界。

“你常对男性伴侣们表现得这样乖巧吗，上校？”他们的嘴唇分开了点，上将的手托在对方的后腰，轻声问道。

深色的眼睛微微眯起，“你似乎对我有些误解，”上校说，“我在选择陪伴这件事上比较苛刻，但确实，如果对方喜欢，我可以按他们的喜好表现。”

“所以说你认为我喜欢乖巧的类型？”上将歪了下头。

“至少我不讨厌，”手臂环上马斯坦上将的后颈，另一个湿润的、转瞬即逝的吻，“也许岁月改变了你的爱好，长官？”

“也许岁月不会轻易给人面对自己的机会。”上将轻轻捏住对方的下巴，咬住柔软的唇，这人的面相更柔和些，像他的行为一般，将棱角和力量包裹在了圆滑的外表下，多说无益，要避免更多的问题，他最好尽快让两人进入主题。在他自己的经验中，更倾向选择女性伙伴，但不代表他不知道应该要做些什么，有时候这事情遵循本能就行了，但经验会让一切进行得更顺利也更舒适。

马斯坦上将把对方推倒在单薄的床上，让他展平在自己深蓝色的浴袍上，他无法记忆起具体的细节，但他确定这时期的自己看起来可能不像眼前的这位那样白得有些发光，也许是因为灯光和深色的衬托，他身上没有伤痕，没有那些会提醒他过多疼痛往事的印记，他把手放在对方的侧颈，观察着这具熟悉但又陌生的躯体，颈侧有一道浅淡的伤痕，是在伊修瓦尔的战场上的一发子弹留下的印记，当时他本能地依循弹道轰炸了枪击点，但情况混乱，之后他也没有见到过狙击者的真面目，记忆中留下的只有烧焦的人体遗留的臭气。

他轻抚过这道印记，指尖顺着颈侧的静脉滑下，顺着锁骨的曲线勾勒到肩胛的凹陷，滑过胸侧，顺着左侧的前锯肌继续往下，火焰灼烧肌肤的热度回想起来仍然清晰地犹如针刺，但这具身体还没有经历过这些。

在他的指尖行径的过程中，一双手捧起他的脸，然后是柔软的舌尖和湿润的呼吸，“要找什么的话，方向可不在这里，”声音在他唇边低低地响起，然后双手环绕上后颈，下滑到后背和腰间，将两人间的空隙贴上了，略微突起的肿块卡在他的髂腰肌上，上将弯了弯嘴角，“我原想试着慢慢来，但有人可能有点着急。”

“我对进度没有意见，”上校说，“但我不接受走神。”

“也许是你的吸引力让我头晕目眩。”他再次获得一个亲吻，唇舌在一起纠缠，他将指尖顺着后颈的肌肉伸入后脑，感受未干透的头发在手上留下的触感，当他将嘴唇抽离，亲吻唇下的皮肤并顺着喉结的位置往下啃咬的时候，一只手拂过他的额头，将他垂落的发丝梳理向后，“被自己擅长的甜言蜜语吹捧感受还不错。”

“我没有哄你，”上将啃咬着一小片胸口的皮肤，它们现在泛着漂亮的粉色，“但有时候语言在现实面前会显得过于苍白，”他舔了舔自己留下的吻痕，挪向下一处，掌心从腿侧探向饱满的臀肌，“我喜欢你皮肤的质感，”他把那人的腿扶起，在大腿根部留下一个吻，“并不滑腻，但也不是过分粗粝，闻起来也很不错。”

“你这评价是基于几个样本来确定的呢？”上校咬着嘴唇咽下一声闷哼，问道。

“一或二个？”上将回答，“如果你不介意，也可以扩大到几十位，性别并不会影响你的排名，但我不希望你感到被冒犯。”

“你可真甜。”上校用手指轻轻支起马斯坦上将的下巴，微眯双眼的模样有点像一只慵懒的猫。

“你也是。”他说着，舌尖卷上那人膨胀的柱根，他将湿润过的指尖在入口出轻轻打圈，然后试探地按了进去。

上校显而易见地绷紧了一瞬，一声小声的急促呼吸传入他的耳朵，让他不由抬头挑了下眉。

“有一会儿了，”上校说，“我告诉过你。”

“希望我的排名不会因为这疏漏降得太多，”他伸手取了润滑剂，在掌上搓热，指尖再次贴上入口的时候他问道，“感觉怎样？”

“挺好的。”对方答道，“不必太过担心，我对你的印象还是不错的。”

“嗯……”上将弯了弯嘴角，滑入一段指节，“这是基于几个样本的呢？”

深色的眼睛闭紧着，片刻后睫毛动了动，上校睁开眼睛，向他眨了眨，“一或二个，”他说，“不过没有扩展的余地了，毕竟我过于挑剔，希望你不要介意。”

“一或二？”上将重复道。

“正是。”上校答道。

“兴许我们的差别也不那么大。”他低下头，在手指没入对方体内的时候吞入他涨起的欲望。

他花了一些时间准备那人绷紧的身体，确实符合上校的说辞，他挺安静，在拓宽进行到三指的时候才下意识的抓住了他的肩膀，因为疼痛而蜷缩了片刻。

最终马斯坦上将把对方翻了个面，让他像一只伸懒腰的猫一般趴跪在床上接纳自己，这样对他来说是负担最轻的方式，同时也让对方背部骨骼和肌肉的线条在上将眼下一览无余，他的手正好可以笼在下陷的腰侧，拇指往中心一挪就可以触到迷人的腰窝。上校的脸贴在一个枕头里，紧紧抓着它，在撞击从试探突然变重加快的时候闷哼出声，一只手胡乱地伸出来揪住了床单。

上将把自己抽出，附身将手穿过那人身下，把他捞了起来，翻了个身摁向床头，这就不是一个友善的姿势了，男人在身子沉下吞入他性器的时候明显有些抗拒，他试图扶在床头板上，但撞击让他很难保持平衡，也让他吝惜的声音开始失去控制地溢出，最终他勉强挂在了上将的颈边，背部紧贴着床头板借力，沉重的喘息里夹杂着毫无规则的呻吟，被忽视的勃起被上将攥在手里抚弄，高潮时他本能地张嘴，然后将声音埋没在上将宽厚的肩膀上。

马斯坦上将把对方放下来的时候他还在轻微地颤抖，嘴角有一丝殷红，是刚才他在肩上猛咬一口留下的罪证，说句实话挺疼的，但当时他被高潮冲昏了头脑，竟还觉得有些兴奋，他把人在床上放平，凑到他耳后血管的位置吮吻着，一路在脖子上留下了一串印记。

“怎么样？”当对方张开眼睛，上将眯起眼问道。

“得寸进尺。”上校说。

“你接受得不错。”上将在他唇边留下一个吻。

在对方想说些什么的时候，门口传来了些动静，金属声，应该是钥匙，他不曾把这间房间的钥匙给过任何人，也不会将它给任何人，就在马斯坦上将试图推断来人的时候，脸被一只手掰了过去，脖子被钩住，如果先前的吻是轻柔黏糊的，那么这次的舔吻能算得上狂风暴雨，一时间他被吻得有些晕头转向地，但很快本能占据了上风，有人进来了，并且突兀地停在了卧室的门口。

他推开上校，映入眼帘的是熟悉的金色。

“晚上好啊，上校。”还挂在上将脖子里的人甜甜地向来者打了个招呼。

“你他妈一定是在逗我？”连生气也是这样让人熟悉，“这他妈是谁！？”一个上将见过没多少次的，成年后把自己喂养得结结实实的爱德华艾尔利克穿着军队配给的黑色短袖站在门口，手臂上还挂着制服的外套。

“看这里，”上将感到一双手抚上他的腰，然后一个推力让他转向了爱德华，将他腰侧的伤口暴露出来，“见过马斯坦上将，也许来自另一个时空，我并不清楚。”

“这他妈难道不是一个操蛋的人造人？另一个马斯坦？”爱德华把衣服往边上一扔，杀气腾腾地压迫过来，但很快上将就被挡到了身后，“滚开，让我检查一下。”

“我已经检查过了，”这位显然已经不是上校军衔的马斯坦说到。

“从里到外？”爱德华咬牙切齿地问道。

“嗯……”

“我们三个月没见结果你说好给我的惊喜就是这个？和别的男人上床？”爱德华愤怒地捏住了对方的脸颊扯了扯。

“严国来所，”马斯坦口齿不清地开口，抬手拍掉了爱德华的爪子。“他是另一个我自己，所以不是什么别的男人。”

有理有据令人信服，但爱德华仍火冒三丈地像是随时都可以咬人一口，而且那怒火直直地指向仍在思考现况的上将。

“他说的倒也没错，”马斯坦上将感受到另一个自己用手肘轻轻碰了碰自己的小动作，下意识地开口，“他顶多只算是和自己玩玩。”

“所以我觉得这次的礼物可以这样，”马斯坦说，“享有两个我，你觉得怎么样？”

“什么？”这次是两重疑问。

“他很好哄的，你别看他这么凶巴巴的，”马斯坦说，“他喜欢甜甜的乖一些的，也喜欢我偶尔服软的时候，别告诉他我知道。”

“我操——”爱德华嚷起来，“我特妈又不是聋子！？”

“那你到底是要加入还是不要？”马斯坦挂到上将的脖子上，亲昵将两人的脸贴在一起，然后，出乎上将意料的，爱德华艾尔利克，梗在了原地，耳朵缓慢地憋红了。

“嗯？”嘴唇贴到上将的侧脸。

“要的。”爱德华咕哝了一句。

“我说吧？”马斯坦回过头看了上将一眼。

“我还是听得到！！！”爱德华大声嚷嚷着，但马斯坦冲他甩了甩手，“去把自己洗洗干净再来。”

“我受伤了，我要个亲亲。”爱德华没动，但上将不可思议地挑起了条眉毛，他印象中的爱德华可不是会这样撒娇的人，但显然另一个马斯坦已经有些习以为常。

“你对自己做了什么了？”他们亲吻的间隙里，爱德华摸着那人裸露的侧腹和手掌低低地问道。

“合成兽研究所最新研究的副产品，他们试图将合成兽还原成人类的样子，但意外研制出了这种人类的皮肤，贴上去之后很牢固，三天后会自行脱落，但如果仔细触摸还是能摸到底下的起伏。”他说话的时候撇了上将一眼，这就是为什么他会在对方抚摸到附近的时候作出打断。

“我没有听说过这东西，”爱德华说，“试验过了吗？安全吗？”

“当然。”马斯坦说，“不过还没有投放向市场。”

“滥用职权啊，总统先生。”爱德华啧了啧嘴。

“总统先生？”上将毫无疑问地重复了一遍。

“在特定的时候讨论军阶确实挺有趣的，不是吗，上将？”马斯坦总统眯着眼睛笑道，“我知道你有些不希望谈论的事情，恰巧我也有。”

“他常把人骗得团团转的，”爱德华把自己扔进浴室前向马斯坦上将这样说，“习惯就好。”

“那个样本的事情，”上将开口，“一或二？”

“那小子，”总统答道，“和你，”他说，“或者说我自己。”他停顿了下，挑眉望了望沉默的上将，“你的一或二呢？”

“我自己，”上将翻了个白眼，“和你。”

“噢，”总统抬起头，“我是你的第一次？”

“你非要在这样的事情上占点便宜吗？”上将说。

“做得挺好的，我得说，”马斯坦总统凑过去，又在他脸侧吻了吻，现在上将有些了解这位总统操纵人的手法了，他就像在哄小狗一样哄骗自己的对象，显而易见这招对付爱德华非常管用，在自己不知情的时候拿来坑自己也一样有效率。“别生气嘛，长官，”总统先生又吻了吻他，“今天是个特殊的日子，这一晚我都只会是上校……我知道爱德华有想要的礼物，我觉得一会儿你可以这样……”

他小声在他耳边说了些什么。

“你确定吗？”上将问道。

“他确实对我说过，”总统答道，“你已经有过一回经验了，对他你也得小心些，这小鬼被我宠坏了，有时候会有些大惊小怪的，但他确实很好哄骗，必要的时候夸夸他，他会很受用的。”

这符合逻辑。

空置的、新搬入的房间，没有经常使用的痕迹，因为已经许久没有住人了；过分苍白的皮肤是长时间的办公室生涯养出的，略显消瘦的身型是因为职位关系而比过去缺少了锻炼的机会，他的指节和掌心有着枪茧，手上的力道总是略显轻柔，因为在约定之日后他就缺乏过去对手的操控了。当他自己在忙于掩藏某些事物的同时，这位总统马斯坦也确实有些不想同他解释的东西，他随时会回到自己的世界，而显然对于这一边，他也没有什么关键信息需要透露的了。

或许接受对方的提意好好享受夜晚才是明智的选择，虽然他不知道自己是否能够应付这位看起来有些黏人的爱德华，但这并不是什么困难的问题。

**Author's Note:**

> 总结一下这就是两个佐都不愿意老实交代所以选择滚床单让对方闭嘴的一个故事。  
> 引用一下@Photon老师的名言：自己和自己搞，那叫自慰。
> 
> *豆子梦想：日佐的时候被佐日，正好快递来一个漫佐，正好满足他的妄想呗（别问我3p我不行……拉灯拉灯😂）


End file.
